


Daddy, Please?

by flamboyantgentleman



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: BDSM, Collar, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamboyantgentleman/pseuds/flamboyantgentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Captain Flowers calls Tucker into his office, Tucker's expecting the worst. What he finds is a different story altogether.</p><p>Edit: If you know me in person, you're not allowed to look me in the eye after you read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> the embarrassment is So Real. not deleting this because some people really seem to enjoy, which i'm thankful for.   
> the moral of this story is: don't ever let your friends talk you into writing total crack like this. owed to a friend (jay, i'm looking at you).

Tucker knows he’s in for trouble when the Captain grasps his shoulder with a warm, gloved hand—gently but authoritatively—and says in a low tone for him to “report to my headquarters after your duties, son”.  
  
Captain Flowers calls all of his privates _son_ , so Tucker doesn’t understand the thrill he feels dance up his spine at the unobtrusive word.  
The day ticks by uneventfully (save for the half an hour they spend cleaning up an inexplicable tower of melted crayons that Caboose swears he’s never laid eyes on), and soon enough Tucker finds himself shuffling his feet outside the Captain’s office.  
  
“Captain Flowers?” he asks, knocking on the door.  
  
The Captain opens the door almost immediately, and the first thing Tucker notices is that he’s unarmored. He smiles, and his eyes crinkle with soft, sloping laugh lines.  
  
“Hello Tucker,” he says in that gentle voice of his. “Won’t you come in?”  
  
Tucker enters, taking off his helmet and shaking out his dark hair.  
  
“You won’t need that armor in here, son,” the Captain says, clapping Tucker on the back. “Take it off, you’ll be more comfortable.”  
  
“Yessir.” Tucker complies, setting his armor in a (not so neat) pile by the wall. “You uh, wanted to see me, right?” he says, adding a nervous “sir” to the end for good measure.  
  
“That’s right,” Captain Flowers says, perching on the edge of the desk. “And please, Private Tucker. You can just call me…dad.”  
  
“Yessi—,” Tucker starts, swallowing and feeling suddenly…warm. The Captain’s explained it a thousand times—he wants the boys to see him like more of a father figure, less daunting and more friendly. “Dad.”  
  
The Captain beams, beckoning Tucker to sit in the chair in front of him. “Well son, I just brought you here today to tell you—”  
  
“Don’t fire me, please,” Tucker interrupts impulsively, “or reassign me—please…dad.” The last word is heavy on his tongue, and he can feel the warmth reaching his cheeks.  
  
“Reassign you?” Captain Flowers asks mirthfully. “No, no, none of that. I was just calling you in to tell you what a splendid job you’ve been doing.” He cups Tucker’s shoulder in a show of gratitude, leaning away from the edge of the desk. “Why, I must have the best bunch of boys in the army.”  
  
Tucker can _feel_ the blush now, staining his cheeks a deep pink. “Yeah, uh, gee. Thanks, Captain. I know, we’re totally great,” he says, trying to joke it off.  
“Daddy,” the Captain corrects easily, hand warm on Tucker’s shoulder.  
  
 _Oh god,_ Tucker thinks, dread settling in his stomach. He’s not just warm, he’s _aroused_. There’s no way to hide the beginnings of a boner, raising his shorts almost imperceptibly. _Don’t think about it,_ he tells himself, _don’t think about how warm daddy’s—the_ Captain’s _—hand is, don’t think about it…_  
  
“Yeah, uh, yeah. Daddy,” he says, trying to cross his hands over his crotch.  
  
It doesn’t work, and the dread intensifies tenfold when the Captain’s gaze skirts down to his hands. And then past them. _Oh god, please no._  
  
Captain Flowers squeezes his shoulder, standing suddenly. Tucker thinks that maybe he’s going to dismiss him, or at least pretend he hadn’t seen anything at all.  
  
Instead, the Captain says, “Private Tucker, I want you to close your eyes.”  
  
“Huh?” Tucker blurts, befuddled.  
  
“I want you to close your eyes,” he repeats, smiling reassuringly. “I have a surprise for you.”  
  
Tucker does as he is told, if a bit confusedly. “Jeez, that’s real nice of you, Captain, but—”  
  
Something smooth and satiny winds around his neck, and he starts. “Shh, it’s alright,” the Captain says behind him, fastening what seems to be…a choker?  
  
“You can open your eyes now,” he continues after a moment, and Tucker’s eyes flutter open immediately. His fingers fumble for the object in question, and he feels…lace? A small, metal bell jingles as his hands brush it.  
  
And then he sees the pink rope, connecting whatever’s on his neck to…Captain Flowers’ hand. _Oh._  
  
“Captain?” he asks, in a small voice.  
  
“Daddy,” the Captain corrects again, tugging gently on the collar. “Call me daddy.”  
  
He leans in, perching his foot on the edge of Tucker’s chair and resting an arm on his knee. “You want this, my boy…isn’t that right?”  
  
Tucker swallows, trying to figure out the likelihood that he’s dreaming. “I, uh.” He can feel his shorts starting to tent, and the effect is almost painful. He swallows. “Yeah, daddy…yeah, I do.”  
  
The Captain smiles, a hand coming up to stroke Tucker’s cheek. “Such a good boy,” he says, and his voice is gentle and kind. “Daddy’s so proud of you, Tucker.”  
  
Tucker shudders at the touch, and the fingers outline his lips before slipping inside, thumbing at his sensitive tongue.  
  
“Suck,” Captain Flowers says, and Tucker can hear the rosy tinge of arousal in his voice.  
  
What does he have to lose? Here’s a man—his _superior,_ wait until he gets to brag about that one—practically _asking_ him if he wants to get laid. Uh, hell yeah.  
  
He obeys the Captain’s command, swirling his fingers around the digits and sucking enough to hollow his cheeks.  
  
The Captain’s hand wraps tighter around the leash, and he tugs Tucker towards him. The fingers brush the inside his throat, and he has to repress the urge to gag. It’s hot, stiflingly so, and his erection is beginning to chafe against the unforgiving fabric.  
  
Captain Flowers grants him reprieve, sliding his fingers out of Tucker’s mouth and trailing saliva along his jaw. “Sweet boy,” he praised, stroking Tucker’s cheek with his thumb. “Always eager to follow daddy’s orders.”  
  
Tucker nods, finding himself surprisingly eager to submit to the Captain’s touch. The Captain leans in close, lips barely touching Tucker’s at first. Tucker sighs with anticipation, closing the distance between them.  
  
Captain Flowers kisses hungrily, taking what he wants as Tucker whimpers into his mouth. It turns him on more than he’d ever care to admit, and he feels a plea rising in his throat.  
  
“Fuckin’ touch me,” he breathes into the kiss, biting at the Captain’s lip. It seems right, begging, as if he can sense the aura of ownership the Captain has over him. “Daddy, _please,_ I’m so hot.”  
  
“Cursing?” The Captain says, clicking his tongue. “Very naughty of you, lovely boy.” He yanks upwards on the leash, forcing Tucker into a standing position. “Take your clothes off for me.”  
  
Tucker complies immediately, thanking god that he’d opted to wear a button-down beneath his armor today. “Is…this better?” he says after a minute of shedding clothing, feeling vulnerable beneath the Captain’s hungry gaze.  
  
“Excellent,” Captain Flowers all but purrs, advancing on Tucker and placing an open-mouthed kiss to his neck. “Daddy’s going to mark you, dear boy, so the whole base knows that you belong to me.”  
  
His lips are close to the shell of Tucker’s ear, and Tucker feels himself going almost weak-kneed at the words. “Yeah,” he stammers, arching his neck for the Captain.  
  
Captain Flowers starts slowly, licking and sucking at the smooth arc of skin above Tucker’s clavicle. He bites down without warning, and Tucker lets out a low moan as he feels the Captain’s tongue swirl around the fresh mark. “Please,” is all he can say, and the Captain bites down again.  
  
“Please what, love?” he prompts gently, his voice husky with desire.  
  
“Please—touch me.”  
  
“Please _what?_ ” The Captain asks again, a note of authority in his voice.  
  
“Please, daddy,” Tucker whines softly, feeling the scrape of the Captain’s stubble against his neck.  
  
Captain Flowers hums a note of pleasure, hand trailing along the stretch of skin below Tucker’s navel. “Dripping already, are we, Private? You must be quite…desperate.”  
  
Tucker nods wordlessly, thrusting towards the Captain’s hand.  
  
The Captain chuckles, a finger dipping down to trace the underside of Tucker’s aching cock. Tucker gasps, eyes slipping shut at the sensation.  
  
Captain Flowers fists his cock loosely, pumping him in slow, even strokes. He moans somewhere in the back of his throat, bucking into the Captain’s grasp.  
  
After a few minutes Tucker can tell that the Captain’s pace has begun to slow, and he whines wordlessly. He receives a tug to the throat in response, and the Captain fists his cock hard before pulling away.  
  
“We’re not done quite yet, my boy,” Captain Flowers says, grasping Tucker’s hips and turning him gently to face the desk. His body is warm and sturdy behind Tucker’s, and Tucker can feel his clothed erection pressing up insistently against his ass.  
  
“Mm,” is all he says to that, grinding back against the Captain’s cock.  
  
The Captain groans sharply, bending Tucker over the edge of the desk with sudden strength.  
  
Tucker moans, feeling his erection press against the side of the desk, and his hands fumble to grasp the edges.  
  
“Such a sweet, obedient little slut today,” the Captain says behind him, and he can hear the rustle of pants and boxers being shed. “Just the way daddy likes best.”  
  
Captain Flowers presses up against him again, and Tucker could just moan at how incredibly thick his superior’s cock feels on his sensitive skin.  
  
The leash tugs at his throat, enough to create the pleasant sensation of pressure. “Now,” the Captain continues, opening what Tucker imagines is lube and drizzling it over his fingers, “why don’t we open you up just a bit? Spread your legs for me, my sweet boy.”  
  
Tucker spreads his legs obediently, cheek pressed against the flat, unforgiving face of the desk. He gasps in anticipation as a fingertip strokes his cheek, moves along to tease his entrance… he can’t take the teasing anymore.  
  
He pushes back onto the finger, mewling as he feels it enter him. He loves the sensation of being filled, and the Captain’s already hooking his finger inside of him.  
  
The Captain thrusts shallowly a few times before adding another finger, and finally a third. Tucker can feel an uncomfortable sort of pressure fade away as the Captain crooks his fingers inside him, and he finds himself suddenly clutching the edge of the desk in a wordless, keening moan as the Captain brushes his sensitive prostate.  
  
“There we are,” the Captain says, gripping Tucker’s hip with his free hand. “Such a patient boy for daddy, aren’t we?” He pulls out, brushing Tucker’s prostate again on the way, and Tucker feels himself shiver with arousal.  
  
“Please, daddy,” he says, grasping the sides of the desk in desperation. “Please, I— I need your cock inside of me.”  
  
“What do you want?” Captain Flowers asks, and Tucker can feel his superior’s cock hard and warm against the inside of his thigh.  
  
Tucker doesn’t hesitate. “I want you to fuck me,” he says fiercely, and he feels every bit the slut that the Captain calls him.  
  
“How could I ever deny you, sweet thing?” The Captain asks, fisting his own cock and positioning it so that it brushes against Tucker’s entrance. He grasps both of Tucker’s hips and _pulls,_ entering him with a sudden groan.  
  
Tucker can only gasp, overwhelmed by the mixture of pain and pleasure that threatens to take him. “Fuck,” he chokes out, biting his lip hard enough to break the skin. “Fuck, _fuck_ me.”  
  
The Captain complies, thrusting slowly at first and building a quick rhythm. Tucker moans with every thrust, pushing himself back onto the Captain’s thick cock and reaching down to palm his own dripping erection.  
  
He forgets about the collar for a minute, lost in the heady sensation of sex, before the Captain fists a hand in his hair to hold him down and pulls. It dances on the border of pain, for a moment, and he can’t find words between the decadent, velveteen moans.  
  
“My darling little whore,” the Captain murmurs, brushing hard against Tucker’s prostate to encourage his throaty moans, “who taught you to be so fucking submissive?”  
  
Tucker’s never heard the Captain curse before, and his cheeks burn with humiliation at the question. “Nobody,” he says breathlessly, panting as the Captain’s rhythm begins to pick up pace.  
  
“You taught yourself, then?” Captain Flowers leans in close, nipping at the junction of his shoulder. “Can’t keep your hands off yourself, you lovely slut.”  
  
Tucker can only whimper, heat coiling fast in his stomach. “I’m gonna—,” he manages, cut off with a sharp gasp as the Captain brushes his prostate again.  
  
“Going to come, sweetling?” the Captain asks, warm breath ghosting across Tucker’s naked back. “Aren’t you going to ask daddy?”  
  
Tucker fists himself desperately, free hand white-knuckled against the desk. “ _Please_ ,” he keens senselessly, “oh _please_ , daddy, I need it…”  
  
The Captain thrusts hard into him, moaning low in his throat. “Come for me, baby boy,” he says, biting down on Tucker’s shoulder.  
  
Tucker bucks back up against him once, twice, before he spills over the edge, riding out his orgasm on the Captain’s thick cock. His moan gets caught in the back of his throat and he opens his mouth soundlessly, milking himself with a shaking hand.  
  
His tightening muscles seem to send the Captain over the edge too, and he doubles over Tucker and comes hard inside of him, thrusting erratically and groaning with pleasure.  
  
He pulls out after a moment, and Tucker shudders at the feeling of cum dripping down his thighs. “Best get cleaned up,” the Captain says, his voice breathless from the sex. He hands Tucker a fistful of Kleenex, and Tucker accepts them limply before Captain Flowers clicks his tongue and says, “never mind, boy. Let me do it for you.”  
  
He’s clean and clothed before he’s caught his breath, and everything has a somewhat surreal quality to it in his post-coital state. Or, he thinks, that might be because he just boned his commanding officer.  
  
“I hope we can do this again sometime, son,” The Captain says, bearing him an innocent smile. “Our discussion has been quite…stimulating.”  
  
Tucker nods, lips curling into a coy smile. “Thank you, daddy,” he says, forgetting for a moment that his legs still feel impossibly wobbly.  
  
The Captain nods, pressing a quick kiss to Tucker’s forehead before gesturing to the door. “You’re dismissed, son.”  
  
He walks out the door and into the blackness…

 

…And before he knows it, he’s blinking his eyes open as the shrill sound of the alarm sounds beside him. He groans, horrified, at the flood of memories from the dream, and he nearly rolls out of bed trying to set the damn alarm on sleep mode.  
  
He can _feel_ the semen stains on the sheets and the hot sweat prickling his skin.  
  
God fucking damnit, he thinks, turning red with embarrassment, how is he going to face his Captain now?  
  
He rolls over face-first into a pillow. _I hope I never have to see him,_ he thinks solemly, drifting back off to sleep. _I hope he dies of an allergic reaction or some shit._


End file.
